dotHack Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)
by TheZeroPhaseRexRegum
Summary: Two friends log into the video game called "The World" to investigate strange happenings around the game, unknown to the two the events of the game set off a chain reaction that leaves no room for errors... Join Haseo and Rave as they try to uncover the mystery of "The World"
1. Prolouge

.Hack/Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with .Hack or anything related to .Hack. All I own is my OC Rave and his weapons and attacks.

Setting:

On March 21, 2024, The World FORCE: ERA launched was by Cyberconnect Corporation.

The World FORCE:ERA was designed to go back to The World's roots and be more closely based on Emma Wielant's story The Epitaph of Twilight.

As we know from CC Corp; "The World" we've come to love is actually named "Alba"; a sprawling floating landmass encompassing the Lost Grounds, Root Towns, and fields, with a gargantuan "Goddess Statue" at its center. There are 34 classes, including base classes, special classes, and progression options. Guilds roam the land and do battle with powerful airships. There are some players that make up self-pro claimed jobs to role-play in, when they find monster fighting dull.

Players can also join the Crimson Knights or the Cobalt Knights in each of the roots towns; to protect and keep watch over the root towns.

**Prologue**:

The sounds of metal clashing against one another, shots being fired echoed throughout the arena and a thunderous roar can be heard from the crowd, as both teams went head to head against each other. The crowd roared louder when they saw two young males facing against a team of three players. The two young males were both Adept Rouges and the other team consisted of three Twin Blades.

The Arena only consisted a circular podium fitted fo combat, surrounded by three holographic windows that are above the arena, moving around it. It's surroundings is of a clear night sky while underneath is large city within "The World" and followed by 2 other podiums where each team warps to as with the seating areas on the either sides.

Both teams darted back and forth at one another, dodging and evading each others attacks. Each time both teams clashed one another, the crowd cheered for their favorite teams; their voices filling the entire arena, muffling out the sounds of metal clashing against one another.

**"It looks like Team Hayabusa are toe-on-toe with the reigning champions; Team Deus! Both teams are giving it their all and show no signs of slowing down!" **

The commentator yelled out through the microphone as he was observing the fight from the observatory.

"They are putting up a good fight, aren't they Rave!" Haseo yelled towards his teammate from across the arena as two players from the opposing team darted at him.

"They are indeed Haseo! How bout' we try our signature attack as see how they fair?" Rave yelled back to Haseo, concentrating on the Twin Blade that is facing him.

Haseo gave a slight nod, a smirk creeping across his face and proceeded to push the two Twin Blades back. He quickly darted back putting up [Empty Skies] behind his back; the two blades giving off a bright light signaling he put up his weapons. A bright flash illuminated the area again, pulling out two long blades from his back. The crowd grew wilder seeing both of the legendary blades; [Akaiittou] and [Yorukaze to Yoarashi], both of the blades were smiliar to one another but different color. Rave held his favorite weapon; [Tasogare] his scythe that he had firmly in his hands.

"Ruination Gate!" Haseo and Rave yelled out their signature attack. Rave gave a smirk, setting the blade of his scythe behind him in a horizontal state. He unleashed a wave of energy towards the three players to make them evade. The runic markings on Haseo's blades grew a dark purple, pulsing in and out of the markings, crossing both swords to let out a small spheres around the three players. The spheres circled around them and clashed against each other to cause a transparent sphere around them. The transparent sphere acted as gravity pulling them towards it's center yet stunning them; lasting only for four to six seconds. Rave saw this opportunity made by Haseo; he rushed in towards the three players, his scythe readied for the attack.

"Heavenly Wheel!" Rave yelled out and turned his scythe upside down to allow the blade of the scythe to slash up, hitting the three players. They flew up towards the air as Rave jumped and twirled his scythe above him, the blade hitting the three players simultaneously and swung his scythe towards his right behind his back and gave one more charged swing at the three. Rave darted back as soon as he landed seeing Haseo run up towards the three players.

"Chaotic Strike!" Haseo yelled as he followed up with his attack and jumped up, unleashing numerous strikes around them before unleashing one charged attack to slam them down towards the ground.

After such an attack, Team Hayabusa stood up; their breathes heavy, their bodies wrecked. Everyone in the crowd can see that their HP being below fifteen percent.

"Well, it seems they managed to survive it. Not many players survive this attack, besides the Lord Partizan class." Haseo acknowledged Team Hayabusa and praised them. Rave agree'd with Haseo but the fight was not over yet.

**"It looks like Team Hayabusa managed to survive Ruination Gate; Team Deus's signature attack! What will Team Hayabusa do next!" **

The commentator yelled throughout the arena.

"Hey Ichiro, Yuske are you ready?" She looked back to both his team mates who were struggling to stay standing.

"Of course Crysta." The two replied back to her.

Team Hayabusa followed up with their counterattack called Hangeki. Crysta lead the counterattack at Haseo with her skill; Gale Blade. As soon as her skill initiated, she immediately dashed at Haseo, her right blade coming up over her body to slam down towards Haseo, followed up with a charged side swing from the left. Ichiro and Yuske split off, one heading to the right, the other from the left but Yuske was knocked back by Rave. The two took their fight from the otherside of the arena. Ichiro saw what happened and came in behind Haseo.

"Sword Dance!" He yelled and came in with a charged right swing attack, followed by three consecutive attack. Haseo's HP went from one hundred percent towards sixty and was knocked back from Ichiro's last attack, hitting the barrier around the arena. Although the Hangeki failed, they managed to get Haseo's HP down. As soon as the attack was finished, Yuske yelled as his HP hit zero and his body shattered in data fragments and transported to the waiting area.

Crysta and Ichiro cried out but taken out by Haseo due to their guard being let down.

**"And that is the end of the match! Team Deus wins and keep their title as champions!"**

The commentator yelled out of excitment.

The crowd cheered on for both teams as it was one of the best matches they have seen.

Team Deus were warped out from the arena back to the arena building in the root town; Lumina Cloth.

A sudden interference kept Haseo and Rave from warping to Lumina Cloth and were transported to the "The Creator's Room"; one of the Lost Grounds in "The World". The Creator's Rooms was a mysterious blank white room; with a wooden chair in the middle as with shevles filled with countless books. The air grew tensed and the surrounding area began to disort.

Out of nowhere, a crack from the ceiling can be heard and the two looked up. The worlds data can be seen in the cracks; black dots started to dance in and out of the holes, corrupting the surrounding area. It became very clear to the two.  
... the dreaded virus ... AIDA had returned to "The World."

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Girl

**.Hack/Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Unknown Girl**

[September 3rd 2024.]

_~Haseo logs into The World.~_

_~Rave logs in The World.~_

The white armored and silver haired male logged into The World at the Delta sever Mac Anu, soon after a hooded robbed male logged into as well.

"Have you heard about the rumor Haseo?" The hooded male known as Rave asked Haseo.

"Yes.. I've read it on the BBS.. of the sightings she was seen at.." He was a little tired, yawning in between in words; as he just got up from his sleep.

"Lets head over to the Hulle Granz Cathedral Rave and don't forget about the Tournament over at the arena." He insisted on getting this rumor out of the way, so they can head over to Lumina Cloth for their Tournament over at the Dragon's Palace.

"Yeah yeah yeah Haseo." He replied back over towards his brother.

The two turned around over towards the Chaos Gate and entered the three keyword combination. Hidden-Forbidden-Holy Ground, they entered these three keywords, the two teleported from Mac Anu to the Hulle Granz. Rave and Haseo walked towards the entrance of the cathedral, opening the doors as they entered. As the two entered the cathedral, they see a girl standing in the middle looking at the Aura Statue.

"Hey! You there!" Haseo being his usual self but there was no reply from the girl.

He walked up over to the girl but unable to get her attention as she just started. He'll wave his hand over to her face but failed once again. Rave gave a slight snicker as Haseo attempted to get her attention.

"She has no name Haseo it's all question marked.."He pointed up towards her name as it all appeared to be "?". Haseo looked up to her name, his eyes widened.

"Prepare yourselves..." A voice had escaped herlips, as the two tilted their heads in confusion.

The girl turned around and walked out of the and Rave ran after her but she disappeared.

"How?..." The two said at the same time.

"Where could she have gone and those words?..."Haseo was confused but heard a ping sound for the mail. His PC froze a little, reading the mail that was just sent to him.

To: Haseo

Sender: Aura

Subject: Please come.

Haseo, come to **ΘHidden Forbidden Sacrament**.

I need to see you and Rave.

Haseo's eyes widened as he read the mail that was justsent to him.

"Rave we're heading to the Theta server then to Hidden Forbidden Sacrament. Aura wants to see us.." Rave was surprised from what Haseo said to him and nodded.

They teleported back towards the Delta Sever, Mac Anu then proceeded to head to the Theta Sever, Dol Dona. Haseo entered the key words that Aura gave him and teleported to the lost ground with Rave. To much of a surprise, Haseo remembers this place; It was called the Great Temple of Caerleon Medb; a place where the eight of the lost weapons were sealed for the Epitaph Users and those who start their search of the Twilight Dragon.

Aura stood in the middle but also another weapon floating above the floor under Aura. The weapon seemed to be a shape of a Scythe that was colored in a Twilight gold with silver trimming. Haseo was confused as he thought there were only eight lost weapons.

"What about the Epitaph User now Aura?" Haseo asked her in a polite manner.

She didn't say anything but closed her eyes. A bright flash illuminated the area, Haseo and Rave then saw images of what seemed to be a figure of AIDA fighting against the girl they just saw at the cathedral."

"AIDA manifested itself into a PC?" Haseo asked and Aura nodded in her reply.

"What is she anyways? We saw her over at the Hulle Granz with only of the words.. "Prepare yourselves.."" Rave asked Aura.

Aura gave no answer but had a sad look in her eyes. Before the two took off, Aura went over towards Rave, placing a hand just over his right shoulder. A Twilight color emitted from her hand, seeping into his PC to was seemed like one of Morganna's core. Haseo shook his head to what he was of the core as it hadn't concern him. Rave seemed lost in though of what she did to him and didn't notice achange but felt a great power within him.

Aura disappeared before the two, the barrier around the weapon shattered and flown to Rave's hands. A scream had occurred in the Lost Ground just over towards the right. It was the same girl who they saw. She was running from the manifest PC as Rave ran over there in an instant to stop the PC in it's tracks. The AIDA infest PC stopped in it's tracks and scattered into several bits of black dots.

"Huh?" Rave was confused on what happened.

"Seemed AIDA sensed something in you Rave, but what?" Haseo thought to himself but remembered seeing that core going in Rave. "It couldn't be.." He muttered to himself.

[6:15PM September 10th 2024.]

[Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan.]

Ryou Misaki and Rex Regum visited Chigusa Kusaka and Chika Kuramoto over at the Cat Cafe in Shibuya, Tokyo, discussing about the recent happens in "The World." and about the Unknown Girl who appears in different areas time to time.

"So.. that is basically what happened over in Hidden Forbidden Sacrament. But before we can talk to the unknown AI, she disappeared right after the AIDA PC vanished." Rex told Chika and Chigusa about their happenings.

"She also appeared over at the Demon Palace a few days ago, but stood there as if she was gazing at something." Chika replied back towards Rex right after he had finished talking. Ryou and Chigusa kept quite sipping on white chocolate latte that had bits of decorations in the whip cream.

"Something was quite off about the manifested AIDA PC.. When Rex approached it, it suddenly vanished as if it was scared.." Ryou spoke in a low tone, his thoughts still on the events between the AIDA PC and the core that was implanted in to Rave by Aura.

"It must have been what Aura put inside of your PC Rex." Rex nodded but parted his lips to speak. "What could the girl mean by "Prepare yourselves..". Are we to be expecting something to happen in "The World", it still does not make sense." Rex pondered on the thought of those words. "Any ways lets try to figure this out tonight when we log in. We'll all meet up at the Arena building in Lumina Cloth and go from there, perhaps we'll see this unknown AI there." Rex said to Ryou, Chigusa and Chika. Each of them called for their check and paid before leaving the café and returning to their apartments.

Ryou and Chigusa were sharing an apartment a quarter-mile away from the café, with Chika and Rex sharing one floor under theirs.

[8:15PM September 10th 2024]

[Outside the Arena building at Lumina Cloth]

Haseo and Atoli stood at the bottom steps of the arena in Lumina Cloth, waiting for Alkaid and Rave to log in. Haseo, searched through out the area, looking for the AI they ran into a few days back from the position they were at.

"Lets head towards the entrance of the Arena and see if we can spot her from there." Haseo spoke towards Atoli, giving her a hand signal to follow.

"Y-yes.." She replied back nervously, even though they've been together for a few years, she still gets nervous around Haseo in the game and in the real world. She followed Haseo towards the entrance of the Arena but stopped hearing certain sounds that she was familiar with.

"T-They're.. here Haseo..." She spoke out to him from the distance, Haseo turning around giving a slight nod.

"It's AIDA!" Several players screamed at once from inside of the arena.

"Atoli lets go!" He spoke quickly and the two raninside of the arena building. Black dots manifested a small area inside the building, surrounding the AI. Haseo extended his left arm, a bright flash illuminated the area as Skeiths scepter formed in his hand. He pointed the scepter at the AIDA manifestations, several symbols appeared around the scepter to form a hologram orb, containing the move "Data Drain."

"Data.. Drain!." He fired the holo-sphere at AIDA, making contact with it in a few seconds The AIDA scattered into data from the data drain, leaving the AI unharmed. The two ran towards the AI as quickly as they can. But before they can reach her, her body disintegrated itself from the server.

"Dammit.." Haseo slammed his fist in the corrupted wall.

~Rave logs into The World.~

~Alkaid logs into The World.~

Rave and Alkaid ran towards the arena were they were suppose to meet Haseo and Atoli.

"Huh.. I wonder were they went." Rave said to himself but Alkaid tapped his right shoulder and pointed over to the entrance of the arena. They see Haseo and Atoli run towards them and stopped as they met up.

"AIDA was here at the arena but not just that, the AI was here as well.." Haseo told Rave and Atoli about what happened a few moments ago.

"Why is she focused on the AI? What could she possibly want from her?" Rave replied back, questioning but then thought it was useless to ask as they did not know the answer.

"I'll send the data that we got from the AIDA that was there over to Yata. Hopefully he'll figure it out." Haseo told them, each giving a nod to him.

"In the mean time, lets enter the tournament, since everything is returned to normal." Rave gave a suggestion to past the time till the data was analyzed and decrypted. The four headed over to the arena and signed up for the daily tournament. Haseo and Atoli signed up as one team, their team being Team Takashi. Rex and Alkaid signed up as another team, being called Team Deus.

The two teams headed over towards the leader boards and looked at each of the team listing.

"So, Team Hayabusa and Team Scarlet are participating again this year.." Alkaid said out loud.

"I heard both teams made to the quarter-finals but Team Hayabusa made it to the Semi-finals. Although, it was a close match between the two teams when they fought." Rex replied back.

"It'll be an interesting fight against them, we'll see how skilled they are, when they fight against us." Haseo said, a smirk emerging from his lips. The scepter that was given to him by Skeith was craving for a fight for sometime.

"First match is... Team Scarlet vs Team Gypsy, then it's Team Hayabusa vs Team Lion-heart. After that it is Team Takashi vs Team Masamune and Team Deus vs Team Zeus." Alkaid said, while she was reading the brackets that just got posted up when they were talking about the two teams last year.

"Definitely interesting matches this year at the qualifiers." A bigger smirk appeared on Haseo's face, his body growing tense from the anticipation of each of the teams.


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

**.Hack/Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)**

**Chapter 2**: **The Battle Begins**

Again I don't own anything of .Hack or the characters; all I own is the story idea and my OC

[8:30PM September 10th 2024]

[Inside the Arena building at Lumina Cloth Stands]

As Rave and Alkaid stood in the stands waiting for Haseo and Atoli to enter the arena; Rave couldn't shake this vibe something in the tournament was gonna shake the World to the core, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"You are nervous Rave" Alkaid spoke "what is wrong?" as she slowly walked up beside the tall male placing a hand on his soulder, a light shade of red on her cheeks, even though she wouldn't outright admit it, Rave had grown on her to the point she asked him to share her apartment.

"I just feel like something big is gonna happen… I think it's from what Aura installed within me; stay close to me Alkaid this could be very bad and Haseo and Atoli may need us" Rave spoke softly so only she could hear him even though he didn't see her nod he knew she would agree and follow him no matter what.

[8:35PM September 10th 2024]

[With Haseo and Atoli preparing for their fight]

Haseo and Atoli were in the preparation room of the arena, waiting for their match to get started. The air in the room grew tense as the clock ticked closer and closer till it was disrupted by Atoli's voice.

"H-haseo.." She said his name hesitantly yet in a soft tone. He turned around to face her when she called out towards him.

"What is it Atoli?" He replied back to her and insisted to walk towards her and softly placed his left hand on her right shoulder, slightly caressing it with his thumb.

Her cheeks flushed up a bright red from him and looked up so they can see eye to eye. "Will we be alright in our fight?" She asked him, even though she was sure they'll be alight, but wanted to confirm.

"Yes, we will be. If they start to target you, tell me and I'll get in their way. I'll be counting on you to support me." He smiled at her towards the end and the tension in her chest was lifted up being replaced by an easy sort of feeling. "If you start to hear that voice, let Rave or Alkaid know and they'll look for it." Haseo said to Atoli and she nodded her head.

They two had about 30seconds till the match started and quickly check their inventory. Haseo placed a soft but light kiss on Atoli's forehead and her cheeks grew a darker red. The sound of the match started vibrated through the arena and the two were transferred to the podium of the arena itself.

"Here we go folks! It's Team Takashi vs Team Masamune! Which team will come out on top and move to the next round!"

The commentator yelled out with excitement as several players in the stands started to root for their favorite team.

"Team Masamune consists of three Blade Brandiers; Mayi, Asuka, and Olivia! While Team Takashi consists of the Harvest Cleric; Atoli and the Adept Rogue; Haseo!

The commentator continued to talk about the two teams and their unique skills with excitement with a few players talking about their favorite person along with him. The deep bell sound vibrated through the arena indicating the start of the match.

[With Rave and Alkaid]

Rave stood still as a slight smirk settled on his face as he watched both team warp into the ring as Alkaid stepped up beside him.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Alkaid asked timidly as she gazed at Atoli and Haseo as both teams rushed forward to clash; her mind seemingly drawn in until Rave's voice broke her out of her daze.

"Haseo and Atoli will be fine; Haseo would rather lose than see Atoli hurt, oh yes they will do just fine" Rave said as he watched Haseo smirk as he dodged an attack; Rave closed his eyes as his and Haseo's smirk grew larger both were already feeling the bloodlust slowly rise…. This would be a interesting event.

[10:44:50 PM] Decafe: "Haseo! On your left!" Atoli yelled out as Mayi was heading to Haseo's blind spot with her 'Blade Jijo slicing through the arena floor aiming towards his side. Haseo pushed back Olivia's attack, making her stagger slightly and quickly turned towards his left in order counter her attack. Atoli quickly casts Ap Vorv and La Corm, increasing Haseo's Physical attack and their physical defense. After she had finished casting them, she casts Lei Zas at Olivia while she was staggered to make her attack. Haseo rushed towards Mayi after he was buffed by Atoli's spells and raised his scepter against Mayi's blade. Both were at a deadlock and each giving their strength to make one another back down. Olivia and Asuka rushed over towards Atoli seeing their chance. Haseo quickly turned his head seeing the two run after her. He immediately lowered his scepter and turned around, taking the hit of the blade against his back. Haseo quickly rushed over there as fast as he could to intercept them. "Oh no you don't!" Haseo yelled out towards them, his scepter giving off a pulsated crimson aura as it split into two dagger like objects. "Chaotic strike!" Olivia and Asuka turned as they heard Haseo and were impacted by his attack. He unleashed his consecutive attacks on them and landed his final hit, sending the two back towards Mayi. Atoli followed up while the two were in the air and casts Zan Rom; A tornado like object surrounded the two giving wind damage. Their HP dropped to Zero and fell to the floor knocked out.

Haseo's HP was at 30% while Atoli was at 60%, she casts LaRig Geam around them, their HP restoring over time. Mayi's Hp rested at 70%, her blade giving off a small pulse green aura. Haseo and Mayi ran towards each other clashing at each other over and over. This continued till both their health rested at 5% and Atoli's MP resting at 0. Haseo's breath became heavy his body worn down but his adrenaline keeping him going, the same going with Mayi.

"Tch... I haven't had a tough fight since I last fought Ovan.." Haseo was speaking to himself in a light tone, his memories of the fight flashing in his mind. Mayi and Haseo bowed towards each other, acknowledging each others skill before the final attack can be made. The two ran towards each other, their weapons drawn towards the side, a bright flash illuminated the area. Atoli screamed out Haseo's name as Mayi and Haseo collided a few seconds had passed and Haseo fell to his knee's exhausted it as his hp was at 1, Mayi's lips curved to a smirk as she fell being knocked out.

"That's it folks! Team Takashi move on to the tournament! That was a great match brought by two amazing teams!"

The crowed in the stands yelled out their names and cheered on their teams.

Notes/Translations:

LaRig Geam is a healing spell that heals over time.

AP Vorv increases Physical Attack

La Crom increases Parties Physical Defense

Lei Zas is a magic spell with light elements

Zan Rom is a anti-air area spell that makes a tornado and has wind elements.


	4. Chapter 3: Fall Gracefully

**.Hack/Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)**

Again I don't own anything of .Hack or the characters, all I own is the story idea and my OC

Chapter 3: Fall Gracefully

As Rave and Alkaid sat waiting Rave would slowly wrap his robe tighter around his body as he watched Alkaid pace back and forth as she was seemed to be tense and nervous as Rave stood up slowly up put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down

"Calm down Alkaid we'll be fine don't worry alright" Rave spoke with a soft smile "I won't let them harm you I promise"

Alkaid stared up at him as a blush crept across her face as she looked away and shrugged Rave's hand off "Yeah well… I'm not nervous I can hold my own! Just you watch"

As Rave chuckled softly the sounds of the match ahead of them seemed to die down; signaling the end of the round as Rave grabbed her hand softly and gave it a soft squeeze, smiling as he felt Alkaid squeeze it back. Both knew they liked each other but where just too bullheaded to admit it as they suddenly warped to the arena and stood overlooking the ring as the cheers of the crowd seemed to amplify inside the structure. Rave would look around in the stands to spot Haseo and Atoli as each gave a nod and a smile for good luck. Rave smirked as he drew his signature scythe as the blade pulsed golden as he gripped it tightly 'Let's Go Alkaid!' Alkaid drew out her favored weapons, the Dorje Hatchet; a set of dual-wield golden knives. She looked over towards Rave, a smirk coming across her lips but slowly parted.

"The one who has the most amount of health points after the end of this match, has to do what the other wants for a night." She did not want to admit it due to her pride but also wanted to show him that she could take care of herself.

Standing the opposite of them was Team Zeus, consisting of a Wave Knight, Dark Knight and a Curse Knight. This team consisted of the highest ranking players within their class specialization.

"Let's get this match rolling folks! Its Team Deus vs Team Zeus! Who will come out on top and move to the official tournament!"

The commentator yelled in excitement as the crowed grew wilder, cheering and screaming for their favorite teams. A loud roar from the guys can be heard as they were cheering for Alkaid and a loud roar from the girls on the other side of the arena were cheering for Rave. The two players from Team Deus looked at each other being embarrassed by the commotion.

A deep bell tone had erupted from the arena indicating the start of the match. Team Zeus unsheathed their blades each one having an element spiral around the blade. The Curse Knight, Beta had a poison element around his blade. The Dark Knight, Stigma had a dark element and the Wave Knight, Alpha had the light element. Each of the weapons was a legendary type from their respective class quest. The three knights rushed at two their blades down by their right side. Each of the players from Team Zeus split off into different directions as if they were coordinating for an attack.

Rave would watch them as his eyes darted side to side tracking the pair coming at him as he watched the third dart towards Alkaid; he'd rear back and swing the blade as a blue-ish glow surrounded him from the swing forcing Beta and Alpha to abort their attack as he dashed towards the Stigma catching him in the back as he slashed down with all his might sending him across the arena as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Ha... nothing to these guys" Rave spoke as he darted back into the fray as Alkaid stared at him rushing after Stigma as she drew back on her blades with a cry of 'Sword Dance' as she unleashed the skill upon Stigma, knocking him away and into the barrier around the ring with a smirk. As suddenly her eyes go wide as she is thrown across the ring from Beta as he had slipped around Rave and smashed into her badly poisoning her.

"ALKAID!" Rave cried out as he switched to his Twin Blade class unleashing a 'Gale Blade' knocking away Alpha has he dashed towards Stigma with a fire in his eyes seeing Alkaid had made him have a Hangeki as Rave pulled out his scythe again calling out 'Heavenly Wheel' flipping his blade upside down swinging upwards hitting Beta and Stigma upwards as he jumped with all his might flipping the blade back around as he spun rapidly in a circle slashing them as he flicked them away towards Alpha.

Alpha had rolled across the arena, preventing his team mates from crashing into him. Beta and Stigma slowly got up each of their health at 75%. Alpha was standing around 80% while Akaild and Rave were 60% health. "Let us get this match over with." Said Alpha to Stigma and Beta. The three knights darted off, crossing each other in a zigzag line but switching each front position simultaneously by increasing and reducing their speed. This was to confuse their opponents from making out their attacks

Upon seeing the three knights making their move, Haseo was watching their movement noticing it was the beginning of their signature attack. "This could be deadly if Rave and Alkaid aren't careful..." Haseo muttered to himself. He looked over towards Atoli who was slightly in shock from what has happened so far but noticed she was being looked at by Haseo. Atoli had turned her face towards him. "Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked him in a worry tone. Haseo gave a slight nod but with a disappointed sigh. "It depends on their cooperation honestly. Both of them are too prideful and reluctant to work as a team." Atoli's eyes had drifted to a sad expression but was releived when Haseo had placed his hand on her right shoulder.

Rave winced as he noticed what was going to happen as he gripped his scythe as he looked at Alkaid as he spoke softly to her "Alkaid... do you trust me here" as she looked up and nodded noticing Zeus was closing in she spoke just as softly "Yes... I trust you Rave" Rave smiled as he reared back with a almighty cry and did the most unexpected thing in the arena possible... he threw his scythe.

As the crowd was stunned speechless as blade spun rapidly towards Beta he quickly grabbed Alkaids hand and started to spin around rapidly as he let her fly right behind his scythe as he pulled out his twin swords racing behind Alkaid as this stunned everyone in the arena into a short silence as Alpha had jumped out from the back, his blade down by his right side. He gave a full swing, upper cutting the scythe's blade towards the edge of the arena. Stigma maneuvered around towards the left. "Chaotic Slice!" Stigma had yelled out. Stigmas blade was enveloped by a dark aura, and crashed down onto the arena's floor sending out 3 vertical like waves towards Alkaid and Rave.

Haseo looked close towards Rave. He had notice the core inside had Gold and Black energy swirling around it. Atoli had noticed as well and both looked towards each other and said at the same time. "It couldn't be..." They looked back to the arena seeing Rave and Alkaid go head to head with Team Zeus. Haseo suddenly saw Rave get pushed back by the three knights and was slammed towards the wall. "Dammit... they are going go after Alkaid..." Just as he said that, the three knights had turned their focused to Alkaid and rushed towards her. Atoli looked away her eyes closed as she could not bring herself to see this match. "Dammit Rave! You can't lose!" Haseo yelled out from the arena trying to get his attention. His fist slamming on the railing in front of them.

Rave felt his temper rise as he looked at Alkaid as she was getting pushed back barely holding her own as he looked towards his scythe as he reached for it. "Come on...Come on... I got to... protect Alkaid..." He'd slowly crawl towards it as the sounds of battle suddenly fell on deaf ear as he felt the scythe pulse as he gripped the handle standing up slowly to turn and witness Alkaid be slain as she fell wide eyed and reaching towards him as he stared wide eyed completely still as he watched her vanish from the ring as the knights turned towards him and rushed at him; but to him they were moving in slow motion and all he could do was look at the spot where Alkaid fell.

Haseo had shut his eyes slightly from seeing Alkaid get slain by the three. Atoli had let out a slight scream as well by the terrifying moment. Just when they thought the match was going to end with Team Zeus winning, a loud ding had erupted through the arena. They looked around seeing what it was but the crowd seemed like they had not heard it and were cheering for Team Zeus. "Could it be..?" Haseo asked himself. "It is..." Atoli said towards Haseo, confirming that it was the Zero Phase Epitaph inside of Rave. Haseo had looked back again and saw golden hologram markings appearing over Rave's body, producing the image of his avatar. Without a moment's notice the surrounding had immediately changed to the avatars battle ground.


	5. Chapter 4: King Zero

**.Hack/Tasogare no jidai (Era of Twilight)**

Again I don't own anything of .Hack or the characters, all I own is the story idea and my OC

Chapter 4: King Zero

[Arena, 9:50PM September 10th, 2024]

Rave slowly marched forwards as he didn't even notice the arena had shifted into the avatar field as his eyes held no light, like his very life had be snuffed out in front of him, as he raised his scythe up above his head the glyphs covering it as well as he reared his head back and with a scream that sounded to that of a dead man walking screamed out "ALKAID" as his body was engulfed into a bright white light.

Haseo and Atoli had covered their eyes due to the bright light that occurred from him. "So... it's finally here... the Zero Phase..." Haseo said with an unpleasant tone because of the light. As Atoli heard the familiar sounds of echoing in the avatar field. "Haseo.. They're here..." He'd quickly look around seeing where the AIDA could be. "Where could they be..?" He questioned. Not a moment sooner, black dots spiraled out from inside the three knights forming the AIDA known as 'Tri-Edge'. The anomaly was in the shape of shadowed figure with scythe like weapon extending from its hand. The AIDA anomaly known as 'Tri-Edge' darted off towards Rave's direction. Haseo's eyes had widened seeing the anomaly rush towards Rave. Atoli had her hands over lips seeing the anomaly spiraling from the knight. A sudden power surged through Haseo and Atoli; Haseo had red glyphs hovering over his body, while Atoli had blue glyphs hovering over hers. At the same time both yelled out their avatars names.

"I right here! Skeith!" yelled Haseo

"Here I come! Innis!" Atoli called out

Both of them shifted into their avatar state at that exact moment chains burst forth around the arena and formed a barrier as a thunderous voice echoed out "You shall face your Judgment" as Raves ball of light shattered to show his Avatar known as Deus the Zero Phase; cloaked head to toe in robes where all that was seen was two golden eyes as he held up his hands more chains wrapping around the "Tri-Edge" AIDA halting its movements, as a scythe, which seemed most fitting for a grim reaper appeared in a golden flash causing Skeith and Innis stopped in the tracks, seeing what just had happened. The two appeared to be the same height of 20ft while Deus was at the height of 26ft. They were left speechless by the power that was unleashed from the Zero Phase, Deus "So this is the power of Deus… The Sinning Saint..." Haseo spoke softly in awe.

As Deus stood towering over the AIDA golden chains wrap around his left arm as he dashes forward grabbing the AIDA and throwing it away as the chains sprang forth binding it in a crucified way, Deus slowly pulled his scythe back as he spun the weapon around and dashed towards the AIDA crying out "Divine Judgment!" and in a bright flash of light was behind the AIDA as the scythe vanished causing the chains to break and the AIDA to spasm and twitch as Deus raised his right hand as the holo-glyphs of Data Drain appeared around his arm forming a cannon as Raves voice rang out softly "Data…Drain" as he fired the beams of the attack slamming into the AIDA as it exploded and vanished leaving behind a Virus Core, as the chains slowly fell apart and the field re-stabilized into the arena as the thunderous cry of the crowd cheering for the teams met his ears as he slowly sank to his knees his health bar resting at just 5%.

"Just when Team Zeus was about to finish off Rave; he single handedly annihilated the three with one quick attack! Team Deus moves on to the official tournament!" The crowd erupted into screams and cheers as Rave warped out of the arena. Haseo and Atoli stood up from their seats from the arena stand and headed out towards the main arena building. Rave warped out of the arena and slowly walked towards the Chaos Gate in a mindless daze; his eyes still a dull color as the world around him was dull and dead. Just as he was about to reached the Chaos Gate he heard Alkaid slowly speak "Rave… are you ok..?" The male slowly turned wide eyed as he found himself staring into the face of a worried Alkaid, whom he thought had been killed by the "Tri-Edge" AIDA as Haseo and Atoli appeared just behind her. Rave slowly backed away and darted towards the Chaos Gate so he could warp to Hulle Granz.

Alkaid stood there, clenching her hands to her chest as she didn't understand why Rave ran off as Haseo and Atoli dashed towards her and Haseo started after Rave but stopped to look back at them as if torn between chasing Rave and helping Alkaid

"Go Haseo… I'll help Alkaid understand what happened go now please" said Atoli stepping up by Alkaid and wrapped her in a soft hug as Alkaid shook softly as Haseo nodded darting to the Chaos Gate. As he left Atoli and Alkaid behind, he went after Rave thinking of one place he might have gone to. Walking up towards the chaos gate he spoke the words; "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground". A gold light wrapped around Haseo and transferred him towards the Hulle Granz Cathedral, seeing Rave entering as soon as he arrived. Not long after, different forms of AIDA started appearing behind off towards the distance; much like an army is forming. Upon hearing the sounds; Haseo turned around seeing the army forming off towards the distance and took off towards the Cathedral and messaged both Alkaid and Atoli about the incident; telling them to log out.

Haseo kicked down the door, walking towards Rave. The sounds of AIDA echoed throughout the room when Haseo made his way to him.

"Now why in the hell did you run off like that for?" Haseo spoke to Rave bluntly and loudly, his hands on sides as he was standing in the center aisle of the cathedral.

"…" Rave sat still staring at the spot where Aura use to stand his body slowly pulsing in and out of his avatar ruin markings as he shook once or twice as if haunted by a memory, as the sounds of AIDA echoed his avatar markings pulsed brighter as he slowly stood up looking over his shoulder at Haseo. "She won't allow us to leave here so readily you know…" Rave spoke softly as his scythe materialized into his hand as a loud ping from AIDA echoed within the cathedral.

Haseo gave off a sigh, shaking his head.

"We need to get out of here, this place is about to be swarmed with AIDA; the two of us will no-".

Before he can finish off his sentence, a barrage of AIDA slammed down onto the sides and roof of the cathedral, corrupting it's data. The surroundings start to change to what seemed wary and dreary. Not long after, footsteps can be heard, while the other door was kicked down. Haseo turned around seeing what seemed to be dozens of AIDA warriors, swarming in the cathedral.

"Dammit… we were too late.." Haseo spoke in a grumble as he sent out a message towards Aura, seeking help. Not long after three orbs appeared within the cathedral, the three being Azure Balmung, Kite and Orca. A smile rose on Haseo's face, seeing his comrades once again. Haseo and Azure Kite dashed off towards the AIDA warriors at the entrance of the cathedral, while Azure Balmung and Orca took care of the rest that got near Rave.

Rave steadied his nerves as he drew back his scythe as the air around it pulsed as his turned golden. "May you find peace in the Twilight…" he spoke softly as he swung the blade forward sending a wave of energy that sliced through all the AIDA warriors opening a path towards Haseo and Kite and the Chaos Gate. "We gotta move guys get to the gate now!" Rave shouted as he took off towards the exit with Bulmung and Orca on his flanks slashing at AIDA allowing Rave to switch to his dual swords as the gathered up next to Haseo and Kite.

"They are focused on getting your avatar Rave; I have already told Atoli and Alkaid to log out. Now go ahead and go to Mac Anu, the rest of the Epitaph Users will be waiting for us there. We'll cover your back."

He put his dual blades up, taking out his scepter he had gotten from Skieth. A crimson aura formed around Haseo; releasing several crescent waves in a 20ft radius, eradicating the AIDA Warriors and the monsters within the radius. Haseo and Azure Kite held up the rear, while Azure Balmung and Orca help up the sides.

"You know if you don't come back with me Atoli will be depressed right?" Rave asked with sarcasm as he pulled out his avatars scythe for the first time since he got it from Aura as he slammed the blade into the ground unleashing a wave of Twilight as he looked to the Azure Knights. "I hate to ask guys… but can you buy us some time to get out of here and as soon as we warp, get out off of here got it?"

Rave and Haseo both watched as the knights nodded as they rushed forward holding back the AIDA.

"Getting you out of here comes first, before anything else. If they get your avatar, then we'll be done for. I'll follow through soon after."

Several more orbs appeared out of nowhere, the rest of the Azure Knights came as reinforcements. Haseo had jumped out towards the front activating his Avatar and the other Azure knights activated theirs in order to widen their range of attacks.

"Judgment!" Skeith had yelled out. Columns of Ice erupted from the barren wasteland of around the area and froze the nearby AIDA. Upon lowering his scythe, the columns shattered into pieces, eradicating them. Skeith and Haseo's seven blades spread apart, each of the blades giving a crimson glow. They burst off, each blades releasing several homing shots around the chaos gate to clear a patch for Rave. Soon after the seven blades on his back transmuted into one large scythe.

"Chaotic Wave" Skeith and Haseo yelled out, launching up to 4 crescent waves around them simultaneously as Rave sighed softly running towards the Chaos Gate shouting back towards Haseo "Fine you have 3 minutes after I warp to show up or it's gonna be hell." Haseo and Skeith nodded before Rave warped. As soon as he got to the gate he spoke "Δ Root Town Aqua Capital Mac Anu" warping into the town soon as Rave warped out, several colossal-sized AIDA figures emerged from the distance.

"Damn.. we'll have to retreat after this..." Haseo turned around and yelled out to the Azure Knights. "I'm ordering a retreat right now! Get back to Aura and protect her, we've lost this area!"

The Azure knights nodded and warped back to Aura. Haseo and Skeith dashed down towards the Chaos Gate, slashing through any AIDA that had got in their way. AIDA kept swarming around them like an endless sea. "Judgement" He yelled out, the columns of ice freezing several of the AIDA in blade, before shattering them.

Rave stood as he blinked standing at the Chaos Gate in town walking forwards towards and made his way towards the market, Pi, Kuhn, Sakubo, Endrance, Yata, Atoli, and Ovan stood there waiting for him. Each of them gave a wave except for Atoli who seemed worried.

"Where is Haseo, he should have come back about the same time you did Rave?" Yata asked as everyone looked around for Haseo as Rave sighed softly running his hands through his hair as he went to speak until Pi gasped loudly as she had gotten an e-mail regarding where Rave just came from.

"Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground was attacked by AIDA and… Has been lost from [The World]'s data…" Pi spoke softly as everyone turned Atoli gasped loudly and looked at Rave with tears in her eyes as she spoke to him in a gentle voice that spoke volumes of pain.

"Is Haseo alright..? Did he manage to get away..?"

Rave slowly turned towards the Chaos Gate as he started walking forwards towards the gate again not uttering a word.

"Stop right there Rave!" Kuhn cried out as he darted up and grabbed Raves shoulder stopping him. "Answer Atoli, did Haseo make it out from there before it was lost or better yet why were you both at Hulle Granz Cathedral?! You guys possess the strongest avatars don't you think AIDA wouldn't love to steal them from you!?"

A ding had erupted throughout Mac Anu. When everyone heard the sounds, three orbs erupted from the chaos gate. The orbs transmutted to Azure Kite, Balmung and Orca. The three turned around starring at the chaos gate, as if waiting for someone.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon" Rave said softly as he looked towards the gate with a small smile on his face.


End file.
